The Boy Who Stole Her Heart
by loveneverdies112
Summary: Rachel is a normal Chorus Dancer for the smashhit broadway musical, The Boy From Oz, with a huge crush on the star, Hugh Jackman. She does all she can to stop herself from falling for him, but she soon learns that nobody can stop love.
1. Chapter 1

THE BOY WHO STOLE HER HEART

**Chapter One**

"Listen I'll see you tomorrow ok!" Hugh Jackman

"Wait! Hugh!" Rachel Hope muttered to her famous colleague "um, can I see you later?"

"Yeah! Sure, But it can't be tonight because I have late night rehearsals tonight! It's opening night tomorrow!"

"Oh yeah" Rachel said a little disappointed "Never mind! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Rachel!"

"Yeah!"

"Whatever it is I'm here you can talk to me! You can always call me! Whatever the time!"

"Thanks for the offer but I think I'm just over reacting."

"Ok but I am here"

Rachel watched as Hugh turned to walk away. She felt stupid. What was she thinking? He's a Hollywood actor. Everyone has a crush on him and so does she. The only problem was that they are work together in a Broadway play and if anyone on the cast or crew found out of her crush it would go straight to Hugh.

'But if he felt the same way' she though 'no stop it! That is stupid! He would never feel that way about a chorus dancer' she thought again.

"Rachel" Hugh yelled out of the blue "What are you still doing here? I thought you would have gone home already!"

"Oh! How long has it been?"

"About 15 minutes! Are you sure you're ok?" he said slowly walking to her. His chocolate brown eyes not moving off her bright blue ones. He slightly brushed her cheek with his soft hands. A shiver ran down her spine. "Hugh" she whispered desperateness in her voice.

"I really like you Rach, but the only down side to that is well lets face it. I'm an actor in Hollywood and anything I do is reported by the paparazzi. It sucks but it's what I get for being an actor."

"Hugh, I, I" she looked down. Hugh shuffled closer towards her slowly. He lifted her chin up. She looked straight into his eyes. He slowly moved his lips closer to hers. Their lips brushed together for a second.

"I have to go" Rachel said moving away from Hugh suddenly

"Rach don't go!"

"I'm a chorus dancer I don't know what you'd want to be with me for! I'm sorry but I have to go!" She said a silent tear sliding down her face as she was walking away. 'What are you doing' she thought 'your crush, your celebrity crush is standing in front of you and you say no to kissing him. Go back now!' Rachel turned around.

"Hugh" she said as she was turning. But it was too late he was back inside the theatre.

Rachel turned and ran to the train station. Tears, a mixture of happiness and anger making her cry. Suddenly her phone got a text message. She looked down as she got on the carriage. It read:

_Why did you go! Call me when you get home!_

She looked up and realised she was standing in front of a man about her own age but he looked like he was up to something. She was scared and went to turn away but he grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you going?" he snarled!

"I forgot my clothes I left them at the theatre!" she said confidently even though all her insides had collapsed.

"Too bad! You can get them tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"040… No!" Rachel shouted to herself for the fifth time in a row. "He's got rehearsals! If I call him now…" Then she remembered what he had said earlier! "Call me any time." Rachel dialled the numbers. The tone rung twice then Hugh's body guard Sam answered "hello" he said roughly "Sam! It's Rachel! I really need to talk to Hugh! It's Urgent!" Rachel hated how she sounded! She thought she sounded needy! "I'm sorry Rachel but he's onstage right now!"

"Oh how long before they finish up?"

"Well they are actually just finishing up now! Hold on I'll see if I can get him away for a minute!" As she waited she could hear people packing away props. The production was '_The Boy from Oz' _and Hugh Jackman was playing Peter Allen. She was just a chorus dancer. But her thoughts were interrupted! "Rachel! What's wrong? Is everything ok? Sam said you sounded upset! What's happened?"

"Um… well…" Rachel managed to mutter.

"Rachel tell me! I need to know!"

"On the train I was on the carriage alone. Well at least I thought I was alone! When I looked up there was a guy there and he… well he…"Then Rachel burst into tears!

"Rachel listen I'm on my way! I'll be at you house in about 5 minutes. Pack a few things and you can stay with me at the hotel until whenever!"

"Hugh, NO! I'm sorry! It's a lovely offer but I can't accept! I shouldn't have called!" Then before Hugh could reply Rachel gave a scream that told Hugh that she was in pain.

"I'm on my way now! I'm almost there! Pack now I'm not asking I'm telling. Rachel do this please. As a friend I need to help but as boyfriend I want to help."

"Hugh you not…" but she didn't finish she let out another cry of pain and then went quiet.

---

Hugh arrived at Rachel's shortly after the phone call. He didn't knock because the door was already open. He walked in behind Sam. Hugh was scared of how he would find Rachel. He and Sam walked through the house and saw that Rachel was there but couldn't find her! There was a light on in the back room so they went into that room and saw Rachel lying on the bed facing the wall not moving. The phone was on the floor and her bags were packed. Hugh ran over to her to find a pulse! It was very weak. He looked at her face an almost cried. What he saw was her bottom lip bleeding heavily and she was bleeding really badly from a deep gash in her forehead. He kissed her lightly on her bleeding lips and picked her up. He carried her to the car and left her with Sam while he went back inside to get a few things together for her!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Wh…Where am I?" Rachel managed to murmur.

"You're in my hotel room! What happened on the train? I can tell you were assaulted but why?" As he was talking he was cleaning up all her cuts and bruises!

"Hugh I told you not to worry about me!" secretly Rachel was glad he had come. She didn't want to be alone tonight.

"Yes well I couldn't help it! I care too much about you!"

"Hugh stop it I told you…" but her sentence was cut short. Hugh kissed her. At first Rachel was reluctant to kiss him back but eventually she gave in. Eventually they broke apart "Will you go out with me" Hugh asked. "Ok, but we can't let any one find out!"

"Of course not!" Hugh went to kiss her again but before he could she let out a huge scream of pain. Hugh grabbed Rachel's hand! "Rachel! Where does it hurt?" Rachel didn't say anything! "Rachel point to where it hurts!" Rachel stopped screaming!

"I'm fine! It's just…You asked what happened on the train right!"

"Yeah! What did happen on the train?"

"I…well…Ok! I got into the train he hit me a couple of times after he found out I was in the 'Boy from Oz' and he said something about you!" Then she let out another yell! Sam had called the front desk for an ambulance already! "Rachel what did he say?"

"He said that…He said that I…That I would never see you again! Because he was…he was going to… to kill you!" she said! Her breathing was getting quicker and she was taking deep breaths. "Don't worry about that now! I have Sam! I just want you to be safe!" Then he kissed her again. He picked her up and carried her down to the lobby! The ambulance was already there waiting for them.

---

"Doctor is she ok? What is causing her so much pain?" Hugh asked

"Well the assault had caused her ribs to push on her lungs and if you hadn't bought her in when you did her bottom left rib would have punctured her left lung. She's a lucky woman to have you Mr. Jackman! Now I have told her that she can dance tomorrow in the opening show I am actually going so if anything happens I will be there but fro tonight she will have to not do anything at all. Make sure she has a comfortable bed to sleep in and make sure she can move her upper body smoothly without pain tomorrow and make sure that she can breathe properly. I have put her on pain killers. You can go in and see her now if you would like her room is number 17!" With that he left him! Hugh went down the corridor to room 17 and opened the door! "Hey babe"

"Hey" Rachel said she was just getting back into her clothes! All she had on was her Jeans and a bra! He looked at her beautifully carved body but then said "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yep! Let's go!" On the drive back to the hotel Rachel didn't say anything! "You thinking about what happened on the train?" Hugh asked "Yeah I mean his eyes! I can't get them out of my head! You know the whole time he was hurting me he didn't look at me! It was like he didn't want to do what he was doing! I kind of felt sorry for him!"

"He might have been doing it for someone higher up!"

"Yeah maybe!" they eventually arrived back at the hotel!

"Hey look whoever did this we will find them!" Hugh said! He put his arm around her waist and kissed her lightly on the neck! Rachel looked at him "Not here Hugh! Not here!" she said pushing him away from her and running into the hotel! He followed slowly not aware of the reporter hidden in the bushes. Hugh ran upstairs to his room and went inside! He found Rachel sitting on the couch in the room crying. "Hey" He said walking over to her "what's the matter?"

"What do you think is the matter? Jeeze! I just got bashed up! God!" and with that she walked to the bedroom and shut the door! Hugh sighed and walked over to the bedroom door said goodnight to Sam and walked quietly opened the door! He slowly walked over to the bed took off his shoes, belt and socks and laid on the bed next to Rachel! "Hey I'm sorry! That was a stupid question! I'm sorry" he said kissing the back of her neck! She turned to face him "No I'm sorry I over reacted!"

"I love you Rachel Hope!" Hugh said softly. Then he kissed her passionately.

"I love you too!" she said before falling asleep!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Rachel woke up with Hugh's arms wrapped around her! He was already awake and watching her sleep. "Hey!" he said kissing her lightly on the lips! Breakfast is ready!" Rachel got off the bed and walked towards the door she turned back too see Hugh changing his shirt! She hid a giggle and slipped out of his room. Sam was already having breakfast and reading the newspaper. He had an angry look on his face! "Hey Sam! Lighten up someone would think someone had died!" Rachel said jokingly

"You will die when you read this! You're in the paper Rachel this reporter must have been outside last night he has a picture of Hugh carrying you out of the hotel and of him kissing you last night. Rachel your relationship is no secret anymore! The whole world will know by now that Hugh Jackman has a new Girlfriend. Rachel raced over to Sam and took the paper out of his hands and looked at it disgusted.

Finally Hugh came out of the bedroom! He saw Rachel sitting at the table with her head in her hands reading the newspaper. Hugh came over to her and kissed the top of her head. She moved back and Hugh saw the report "Shit" he said! "What the hell are we going to do?" he said again! Rachel was a little shocked! It was the first time she had ever heard Hugh swear! "Nothing" Rachel said

"Nothing! But…" Hugh started

"If we keep on hiding our relation ship they will keep on hounding us! If we give them a statement them hopefully they will leave us alone for a bit! Rachel said

"You really think it will work?"

"Well I don't really know! I've never had to deal with the reporters before. But they are just like normal people! If I wanted to get something out of one of my friends or even you I would keep on pestering them so that they would tell me!"

"Well that's rather logical!"

"Duh"

"Ok. Well we'll try it. Get changed and get your stuff for work and we'll leave. No doubt there will be reporters waiting for us to come out! Hugh said knowing he would be right Rachel did as he suggested! They walked downstairs and saw exactly what they expected. There were reporters everywhere and as soon as they saw Hugh & Rachel together they went mad! Hugh instinctively grabbed onto Rachel's hand and never let go! The reporters asked all sorts of questions!

"Hugh where did you meet her?"

"Hugh is your relationship serious?"

"Hugh how long has this relationship been going on for?" until Hugh finally cracked. "Her name is…actually why don't you ask her!" He said. He turned to Rachel and said "Just tell them what you want to tell them Rach! I'll be here the whole time I promise!"

"Miss, Can you tell us who you are and your relationship with Mr Jackman!" a reporter yelled from the front!

"Sure!" she said confidently.

"Can I ask you what your name is." She asked

"Johnston! Derrick Johnston!"

"Well Johnston! Derrick Johnston. My name. My name is Rachel Hope and my relationship with Hugh is well quite simple. We are dating. He has recently helped me with something that happened on a certain train ride and I appreciated that! We have been friends for 3 or 4 months now and we have decided to take that friendship to another level. We work together in the 'Boy from Oz.'

"Miss Hope. What do you see in the future with the very famous Hugh Jackman?"

"Well sir I'm no fortune teller so I can't tell you for certain but I do hope that our relationship lasts. Hugh is a real gentleman and genuinely cares for me as a woman. He is what any woman looks for in a man!"

"Hugh!" a reporter from the front yelled "How did you meet Rachel? Do you love her? Do we hear wedding bells any time soon? Are you aware of her father's background?" Hugh was shocked by the amount of questions asked and the last question puzzled him. "Well Andrea!" He obviously knew her. "Lots of questions! Well I met the lovely Rachel at work! Yes I do. Love her I mean. No! No wedding bells right now we only just started going out and as for her father!" He paused for and felt Rachel squeeze his hand. He looked at her and she gave him a privately desperate look. "As for her father yes I know!" This was a lie he knew nothing of her background. "So you know that he is in jail for the murder of her mother!" This was too much for Rachel and she fainted.

"I'm sorry Rachel is very unwell and it is opening night tonight. Please that is enough questions for a while." He said.


End file.
